


Jack Morton imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Jack Morton/Male Reader
Comments: 1





	Jack Morton imagines

Jack kept his hair long for one reason, he liked when you pulled on it.

He liked when you ran your fingers through his hair lovingly but during sex when you pulled on it, he was a goner.

You found out once when during sex Jack just flat out asked you. You didn’t mind and I mean hell try anything once right?

The amount of joy he got from it made you equally as happy so you kept with it.

The wolf house was empty so you took advantage and had a naked Jack on his hands and knees on the bed, your tongue working his hole.

Jack’s back is arched and he’s moaning like mad. He feels your tongue deep inside him and rhen a hand snake up his back.

You grab his hair and pull with little pressure. “Tell me who you belong to.

"You," he sighs.

"Say my name Jack," you say tugging harder.

"Yours Y/N I'm yours!" He shouts.

You position yourself behind him, rubbing your hard cock against his ass.

“Good boy. Want me to fuck your ass til you can’t walk?” Another tug of his hair.

“Yes sir! Please wreck my ass!!

You ease your cock into him giving him a moment to adjust before making a firm snap of your hips causing him to yelp.

“Sorry got excited...” you say, letting him adjust.”

Jack gives you a thimbs up and you start to trust hard.

His back is arched as you thrust into him at a steady pace.

You rake your nails down his back making him shudder before reaching up and gripping his hair again.

You lightly nip at his throat again and again. “Such a good boy for me Jack...”

You pull out and flip him onto his back, slamming back inside

His hips are raised as he wraps your legs around your waist so you can hit even deeper inside him.

You find his prostate and start nailing it over and over. Jack swears he’s seeing stars at one point.

His stomach is tightening and you can tell he's coming close so you reach a hand under his head and tangle your fingers in his hair to give him one last tug.

“Oh shit!!” Jack’a back arches hard and cums like mad, covering his stomach and some of his face in cum.

His ass grips your cock in the best way and you find yourself sloppily pounding him until your own climax fills his ass.

When your high subsides you collapse on top of him, cock still inside as you lazily kiss his neck.

"Hm this is nice," he says hugging you close.

“It is... a little stickier than I’d like but I can deal.” You kiss him on the lips and lay there in his warmth

You play with his hair and he sighs in content and he could stay like this forever.


End file.
